Rainbow Six: Operation Red Sea
by Epicuss
Summary: When terrorist attacks simultaneously occur around the world, team Rainbow struggles to stay ahead of the White Masks.
1. Chapter 1: Terror

**Before this story starts, I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this. It really means a lot. I'm trying to improve my writing in any way I can, so if you liked this story, leave a review. If you didn't like it, tell me what I should change. Anyway, thank you, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Terror**

"What the hell is happening?" The man stood behind an intelligence officer.

"So far we have hits in New York City, Warsaw, Moscow, Ottawa, Paris, Los Angeles, London, Rome, Berlin, Hong Kothch…" The officer stumbled in his words, struggling to keep the list in order. "Hong Kong, Beijing, Madrid, Lisbon, and DC. An attack in Dublin was stopped by the police."

"Shit." The man said. "Any word from the UN?"

"Not yet sir, though it is unlikely the Pentagon will get any specific instructions." The intelligence officer said. "This is not just an attack on American soil."

"So we just have to wait it out." The man said. He paused for a second, contemplating the best course of action. "Shut down all large public events for the next week. I want the military to be on high alert. Make sure no other attacks occur on American territory."

"Yes, sir."

_**One day earlier**_

"Checkmate" Mike (Thacher) said.

"Oh come on! Jack (Pulse) complained. "You always get me with the same damn tricks!"

"Add one more for the brits!" Mike said.

Mark (Mute) happily added a tally to the S.A.S column, making the score 3 for the S.A.S and 2 for the FBI.

"We win." Mark said, placing the pencil down.

The S.A.S operators celebrated with high fives and pats on the back while the FBI seemed slightly upset. The GSG 9 and Spetsnaz operators briefly glanced back from the couches to look at the final results of the game. Mike put up a tournament style chart on the wall showing the Germans and Russians being knocked out in the first round, and the Americans losing to the Brits in the final round.

"Good game." Eliza (Ash) said, still slightly upset from the loss.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened, as Yumiko (Hibana) stepped through. She, like the rest of the operators in the room, was wearing fairly plain clothes, sporting a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Who won?" She asked.

"We did." Replied Seamus (Sledge)

"Good job." Yumiko replied back. "I hate to cut this short, but this noise is keeping everyone up."

Mike took a quick look at his watch.

"I guess it is pretty late." Jordan (Thermite) said. "We'll wrap this up."

"Thank you." Yumiko said as she back stepped and pulled the door close.

"Alright everyone," Mike said. "Let's just go to bed. We will clean this up in the morning."

Everyone gave a slight nod and made their way for the exits. The dorms were just across the hall, so the operators would be asleep in no time. Mike was the last to leave, making sure the TV and the lights were off. Soon, the game room was silent, and the sounds of doors closing in the dorms were all that remained.

...

The door opened, and out walked Elizabeta, (Ela) wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Next to her dorms were that of Meghan (Valkyrie) and Zofia. Ela had earphones in which were connected to her phone in her pocket. She was listening to piano music, which was a first for her. She only did so because Dominic (Bandit) recommended it, and so far she wasn't impressed. Meghan soon exited her dorm and saw Ela begin to put her earphones away.

"Good morning, Ela!" She said.

"Good morning Meg, what you up to?"

"Just gonna swimming. You want to join?"

"So you can challenge me to a race and destroy me again?"

Meghan paused for a second.

"Yeah, pretty much." She eventually said.

"Sounds good to me." Ela replied with a grin.

They both made their way down to the pool, passing Grace (Dokabi) and Taina (Caviera) on the way. Grace was too invested in her tablet to notice them, and Taina gave nothing more than a small wave.

They arrived at the pool and got changed quickly. Nobody else was there, so it was fairly quiet. Upon exiting the changing room, Meghan broke the silence.

"100-meter race?" Meghan asked.

"Yeup! Start!" Ela yelled as she ran and dived into the pool.

Meghan ran behind her, making sure Ela wouldn't have much of a head start. The two swam like hell. Ela felt like she was swimming faster than she could run. She made the turnaround with ease, and proceed back to the start. It wasn't long until she was there, and looked up to see if she beat Meghan. Unfortunately, she found she was not so lucky, as Meghan was waiting for her.

"What!" Ela yelled. "How? I had a head start?"

"You underestimate my usual victory margins." Meghan said with a grin.

"Did you even go?"

"Yes."

"Did you cheat?"

"No."

"Do you find joy in my suffering?"

"Yes." Meghan said, chuckling. "Your tears hydrate me."

Ela laughed. She probably should have seen this coming. Nobody beats Meghan in a race unless it's on foot, in which Ash dominates.

Ela soon got lost in thought, and her facial change notified Meghan.

"What's wrong?" Meghan asked.

"When's the next time you think we'll be deployed?" Ela asked.

"What makes you say that?" Meghan responded.

"For an elite counter-terrorist organization, we haven't been doing much countering."

"That's because the white mask hasn't made any moves."

Ela paused to clean up her thoughts.

"We almost always have at least one team deployed, but everyone has been here for over a month."

"You forget that's a good thing, Ela." Meghan said. "Six will call us if he needs us, and besides, it's probably best he's getting time to learn everything about being a 'director.' He is new to this after all."

"I guess." Ela said. "Grace is calling him Harry, though I'm not sure why."

"I think he told her to."

"Why?"

"Not sure, though is it important?"

"Not really."

Ela noticed Marius (Jager) walking by the pool with his carbine in hand.

"Hey, guys!" Marius said.

"Hey, Maruis! Where ya headed?" Ela asked.

"The gun range." He replied. "I challenged Craig (Blackbeard) to an accuracy competition."

"Really?" Meghan said. "I've always wanted to see his ass get whipped in a shooting contest."

"You want to come?" He asked.

"Sure!" Meghan replied. "Are you up for it?" Meghan said, facing Ela.

"Not now." Ela responded. "I need to do some weights."

"Alright." Meghan turned back to the German. "I need to get changed. I'll see you there?"

"Ja, We're starting in about 5 minutes, so you should have time."

"Sounds good. See you soon." Meghan said, getting out of the pool.

Ela followed Meghan into the changing room, and they both put their clothes back on.

...

Yumiko looked at her launcher, the side opened. She was fiddling with the cylinder that holds her x-kairos pellets. The lab around her was full of explosive equipment, including several of Thermite's charges.

"Hey Jordan," Yumiko said. "Do you think there is a way to make the blast bigger?

"Why do you ask that?" he replied.

"Well, sometimes when I shoot the pellets in training, they don't align correctly, leaving a small bar in between."

"That's just bad luck." Jordan replied. "Besides, If we increase the blast radius, we would have to make the pellets bigger, and in turn the cylinder, and in turn the launcher which would just make it hard to carry."

"But would it be worth it?" Yumiko asked.

"That's up to you. It's not me lugging that thing around."

Yumiko chuckled. He had a point. She liked the ability to move quickly, and she would lose that.

"Alright." She said. "I'll stick with what I got."

"Okay. Let me know if you think of any other ideas, and I'll try my best to shoot them down."

"Like your idea of a 'quiet' breaching charge?"

"Oh shut up. It seemed good at the time."

Yumiko laughed at the memory. She couldn't think of anyone else but Jordan recommending something like that.

"I'm gonna go figure out a way to make my pellets invisible." Yumiko said as she began to leave the room.

"Fuck you." Jordan responded with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you too!" And with that, she left.

...

The door read _Directors Office_. Grace looked at it, and proceed in. Harry was sitting at his desk, typing something on his computer. He looked up.

"Hey, Grace, what do you need."

"Just a new tech upgrade I made. I thought you should know about."

Harry smirked. "You know I don't need to know about every upgrade you make."

Grace looked taken back, and Harry immediately regretted saying anything.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I won't bother you again." Grace began to leave the room, head down.

"Wait." Harry said, trying to recover. "If you want to, you can still tell me. I'm interested."

Grace looked up.

"Alright." She said, walking back into the room.

"I managed to more than quadruple the range I can view cameras at to 3500 kilometers. If we need, I can watch camera feeds from buildings in Turkey and still have dinner here."

"That's amazing! How did you do it?"

"Short version or the long version?" Grace asked.

"Short."

"Magic." Grace responded with a smirk on her face.

Harry let out a small laugh, which was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hang on. He said. "I need to take this."

Harry picked up the phone, and grace heard a deep voice on the other side. She was about to leave the room when she saw Harry's face turn pale.

"Yes, sir." He said, and he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Give me a second." Harry replied. He began to type on his computer, followed by a few clicks. He then turned up the volume on his laptop, and Grace heard the news castors voice:

"Fourteen cities have been attacked in what is being called the largest terror attack in history. The world is in panic as each country struggles to find survivors. The combined death toll is in the high hundreds so far, but the number is expected to rise in the coming hours. The UN is asking everyone to 'remain calm' and 'make it easy for the police to do their job.'

The video paused.

"They emailed me this video." Harry said.

He then picked up a mic on his desk and spoke into it.

"Attention all operators. There has been an attack in fourteen major cities. Deployments will happen soon. Increase training until then."

Harry put the mic down.

"Fourteen cities?" Grace repeated, shocked.

"I guess so." Harry responded.

"Is this the white mask?"

"Likely. They said they might have a lead on our next target, and will inform me if it's confirmed."

"Alright. Let us know when we are being deployed." Grace said, backing out of the room.

"Thank you Grace, I will." Harry said as Grace closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Deployed

**Chapter 2:**

**Deployed**

Ela took off her VR headset, visibly mad.

"Where were you!" she yelled.

"Behind you." Eliza said.

"How?"

"Did you forget about the tunnels?"

Ela wanted to punch herself. It was so obvious. Ash had been going the same pace the entire game, and the one time it was off, Ela should have known something was up.

"It's alright," Eliza said. "We all make mistakes. Besides, this was just payback for you destroying me in our last 1v1."

Ela wasn't ready to accept defeat so easily.

"Again?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. I haven't done my weights today.

"But we might be deployed before the next oprotunity." Ela said. "It's been two days since the announcement."

"Six usually gives us several days notice before we're actually deployed. We'll have time."

"I'm holding you to that." Ela said

"I'm counting on it." Eliza replied as she began to exit the training room. Before she left, the speakers came on.

_All operators please report to the director's office._

"Speak of the devil. Looks like we're about to get our missions." Eliza said.

They both walked down the hallway towards the director's office, noticing Grace and Ryad (Jackal) heading there too. The door to the office was in sight, and it was propped open by a door stopper. They could hear everyone murmuring inside. Upon arrival, they noticed everyone crammed into the room, and six standing at the back.

"Is everyone here?" Six asked. "Anyone notice someone missing?"

No one spoke up.

"Good. Let's get started." Six cleared his voice and began his speech.

"You all know what happened two days ago, so I don't need to go over it again. All the plans are drawn, and it's time to begin taking action."

Everyone was listening. Not a single sounds could be heard apart from Harry's voice.

"We will be starting with two squads. The first one includes Thacher, Thermite, Ash, Dokebi, and Blitz. Your mission takes place in Afghanistan. You will be infiltrating a guarded building to find intel on future attacks. I will provide further details later."

All of them made eye contact and continued listening.

"The next group will consist of Hibana, Valkyrie, Ela, Caviera, and Bandit. You will be in Iraq. Your objectives will be focused on gathering information on leaders, locations, and dates. I will provide further details later. As for everyone else, be on the ready. We have more objectives soon to come, so be ready for deployment at any time. As for the names I called, you will be deployed at noon tomorrow."

The last sentence caught everyone's attention.

"Why so soon?" Ela asked.

"Two more attacks occurred in Finland and Sweden." Six said. "We can't afford to wait any longer. Speed is a priority. Make your phone calls now, and get some rest. Everyone is dismissed."

The operators began to file out of the room. Everyone went separate ways except for the ten that were called on, all of which headed for the dorms. Most of them were a bit upset for the short notice, but went along with it. It was their job, after all.

...

Mike immediately pulled out his phone once he sat on his bed and dialed a number. After two rings, someone picked up.

"Mike?" The voice said.

"Hey...honey... I just wanted to let you know I have to delay my visit home. I'm being deployed again."

There was a pause.

"Mike, you have to come home eventually. You canceled the last trip too."

"Honey, I know, but it's not my choice. Recent events haven't been all that... peaceful."

"How long?"

"I don't know. A week at best, a few months at worst."

There was another pause

"Promise me you will come home, Mike."

Mike hesitated.

"I promise."

Mike immediately regretted saying that. He had broken the one rule he lived by: Never make a promise you don't know you can keep.

"Okay, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you." Mike heard his wife hang up, and he fell back onto the bed. _Tomorrow_... He thought. _Tomorrow_... He repeated in his head as he dozed off.

...

Tomorrow came in no time. Six handed everyone flight tickets in the morning and sent them to the airport around noon. The flight was quite smooth. The plane was small, but then again, who would want to travel to Iraq? Each of them were wearing casual clothes. Jeans, plaid shirt, and Ela was wearing a cap. Taina removed her face paint, which made her look like a completely different person. She almost always had it on, except for the few occasions she was in public. She actually looked pretty good without it. You could probably say she looked beautiful.

The operators made their way down an escalator to the baggage claim. All their equipment was in suitcases and duffle bags that Six supplied them with.

"We should be meeting someone here." Yumiko said.

"Do you know who he is?" Ela asked.

"No, but he'll make it clear he's the one."

The operators waited at the baggage claim for their suitcases to appear. Their bags came last of course, as is customary whenever Ela travels. Each operator grabbed their suitcases and made their way for the exits.

"Wait." Dominic paused. "Where are we supposed to meet this guy?"

Yumiko stopped.

"I'm not sure, actually. Maybe we just need to wait here?"

"It's the best shot we have." Meghan concluded.

Before anything else was said or done, someone behind Ela wrapped their arms around her.

"Ela! How are you doing today!"

The man's accent was thick. Ela tightened up and tried to escape the man's grasp. He was tall and slender with a beard that would make even Craig jealous.

"Hands off, sir." Dominic said, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. He looked back and squinted at Dominic.

"Bandit?" He asked.

"That's me." Dominic responded. "Now if you could let go of my friend here I would really appreciate it."

The man let go of Ela, who turned around.

"Sorry for the intruding introduction. I just needed to make sure you were who I thought you were."

"That seems like a strange way to go about it." Ela mumbled.

"Oh it is, and that's the point. I was going to pretend I was looking for a loved one but accidentally came to you."

"It doesn't matter." Yumiko said. "Your Sami, correct?"

"That's correct!" He said. "Why don't we head out to my car. The house is about a thirty-minute drive from here."

"House?" Taina asked.

"Yes, house. That's why I'm here, isn't it? You need a place to stay?"

Everyone looked at Yumiko.

"Six never actually told me why we needed you." She said. "What he told me was more along the lines of: A man name Sami is meeting you there, your mission details are in this folder, here ya go, good luck."

The man frowned. "I was told you needed a place to stay, and my location was ideal."

"What's in it for you?" Meghan asked.

"Money. I'm apparently getting enough to leave this hell hole."

"Will you have enough to buy supplies for the time being?" Meghan asked again.

"Your director gave me some cash in advance to spend while you guys are here. We'll mostly need it for food."

Meghan continued:

Is your house near a warzone?

"Relatively. That's why it won't sell."

"What are the security measures taken to ensure you don't endanger our security."

"Life threats to me and everyone I know if I say anything about your identities, location, or details about your mission."

"Is pineapple on pizza a good idea?"

The man stood in silence, confused by the question.

"...what?"

"Answer the question."

"Umm, no? It sounds disgusting."

Meghan stared at him for a second.

"I trust him." She finally said.

"What?" Taina said surprised. "That's it? Those were some of the worst interrogation skills I've ever seen."

Meghan ignored the comment.

"Lead the way." She said to Sami, who obliged. Dominic and Yumiko looked genuinely confused, while Ela just shrugged it off.

The car ride was boring, as most are. The roads were completely destroyed, and Taina felt like she had a tumor by the end of it. The man parked just in front of a one-story house. The establishment was completely isolated from everything. The only landscape around was desert, which wasn't exactly a pleasant setting. The house looked quite odd. It's roof looked relatively new, though its walls had clearly seen better days.

"A few rules before we go in:" Sami began. "No bodies, no blood, no death, and nothing that's going to haunt my dreams while you are at this house, got it?"

"Got it." Yumiko said, chuckling. Taina didn't seem as amused by the rules.

"Are interrogations allowed?" She asked.

"Those usually involve screams and people begging for death, so no."

Taina frowned.

"It's alright Taina," Ela said. "You can still kill people, just not here."

The inside of the house didn't look half bad, at least for warzone standards. Most of the house was just one room, with a few spare rooms off to the side. A large table sat in the middle, with six chairs around it. A small kitchen stood next to it, and a few couches were at the far end of the house.

"I'll try not to interfere with whatever you guys are doing." Sami said. "If you need me out of the general area, I'll head to my room. It's the door with the 'Master Bedroom' sign on it."

"Thank you, Sami." Yumiko said.

"You guys can sleep anywhere you like, provided it's not my room. I have one separate guest room for you to use if you need it."

"We all brought sleeping bags, so we should be fine on the floor." Dominic said.

"One problem though." Sami said. "I didn't get food for all of us. Buying a ton of food on your own at the market indicates your rich, and is a one-way ticket to being robbed."

"Doesn't a car already do that?" Ela asked.

"Cars are weird here. Most people just assumed you stole it. Even then, most people don't have any use for a car unless they live in the middle of nowhere like me. Walking is usually just as efficient."

"How long until the market closes?" Meghan asked.

"About an hour and a half, though it's a ten-minute drive to get there." Replied Sami. "We should probably get going soon."

"Alright." Dominic said. "You, Meghan and I, will go get food. Everyone else will prepare for tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Sami said.

"I'm okay with that" Yumiko added.

"Great." Meghan said. "Let's go."

While the three filed out of the house, Yumiko opened her bag and grabbed a folder from within. The cover was plain, except for the title:

**Operation Red Sea**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation and Assault

**Chapter 3:**

**Preparation and Assault**

The market was jam-packed. People lined up for the stalls, waiting to get their pick of produce. Sami parked the car about half a kilometer away in a less crowded part of the town, stating it was to reduce the chance of theft. American soldiers were in groups around the market, guns down. Apparently, this was a regular occurrence, given terrorists had many bases of operations nearby. The market was one large rectangle, with shops lining the east and west sides. Most of them sold fruits, while a few popular stalls were selling seeds and dry foods.

"I feel so naked without my equipment on." Meghan said. "Just earpieces aren't enough."

"I think these things are cool as hell." Sami replied. "I feel like James Bond right now."

"You've seen James Bond?" Dominic asked.

"A few of them, mainly the recent ones. Either way, you should get used to minimal gear. I'm under the assumption you'll be doing some undercover work."

"Because I haven't done enough of that…" Dominic moaned.

"Let's just get in and get out." Sami said. "If we split up, we should be able to make it out in around ten minutes."

Sami handed Meghan and Dominic lists of food on thick paper. The handwriting wasn't good, but it was legible.

Meghan broke off from the group and went left. Sami headed in the opposite direction, and Dominic headed for the far side of the market.

It was hard to move through to the other side. Dominic was bumping just about everyone he saw, and he was getting some dirty looks because of it. One bump caught his attention though. He hit a metal object, with a strange shape inside someone's jacket.

"Guys…" He said. "I think a few people walking around have guns."

"That's normal." Sami said. "Many ISIS or White Mask members patrol this market to keep tabs on the American soldiers."

"Are you sure?" Meghan asked. "I think I bumped two of them."

"Just keep going." Sami replied. "We'll be out of here in no time."

While in line, Dominic noticed a boy running up and down the aisles.  
"Momy? Where are you?" He cried.

Dominic watched as the kid frantically looked around. Soon a woman approached him. The kid backstepped when she put her hand on his shoulder. Given the kid's expression, it was safe to assume this wasn't his mom. Dominic watched as the woman whispered to the kid while pointing at the soldiers. She then pulled out something and showed it to the kid. Dominic's view was obstructed, so he couldn't see what she handed him. The kid looked at it with curious eyes, as the woman kept talking to him. She then handed him the object. As the kid started walking towards the soldiers holding it out, Dominic finally realized what the kid was holding as he watched him pull the pin.

"Grenade!" one of the soldiers shouted.

The world slowed down for Dominic. He felt his senses pumped on adrenaline. The soldiers were slowly backpedaling from the kid as Dominic Kicked into high gear and ran towards him. Still in slow motion, Dominic saw the kid slowly turn towards him, his eyes wide with surprise. With pinpoint accuracy, Domonic plucked the grenade out of the kid's hand and threw it as far as he could. He watched as the grenade soared through the air, and could see the fuze was low as the grenade was spinning. With only about a second of air travel, the grenade exploded, knocking Dominic to the ground.

Chaos ensued all around Dominic, and gunshots whizzed over him. He watched as the kid stood up, crying, only to be cut down in the crossfire. Dominic crawled away behind a watermelon stall, trying to avoid the horde of bullets flying between the American soldiers and members of the White Mask.

"Is everyone alright!" Dominic could hear Sami shout through his earpiece.

"I'm fine!" Dominic yelled back.  
"I think a bullet grazed me, but other than that I'm good." Meghan said.

"Everyone get to the car!" Sami yelled, contrasting Meghan's calm tone.

Domonic ran, head low, behind a few building near the back of the stall.

On the other side, he noticed three American soldiers heading his way, and they noticed him.

"Stop!" One of them shouted.

Dominic put his hands on his head in response. The men approached him, weapons drawn. Once close enough, one of them put his gun down and gave Dominic a quick pat down on his sides.

"Get as far away from this area as you can." The soldier finally said.

Dominic nodded and ran in the direction of the car. It didn't take long for him to reach it. Half a kilometer was half of a warm-up for him. He was the first one there, but he saw Sami not far behind, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Did you complete your list that quickly?" Dominic asked.

"Nope." Sami replied. "Someone dropped their bag when they ran. We still need food, so I grabbed it." Sami looked into the bag. "It's not a lot, but it will last a few days."

"That was your priority?" Dominic asked.

"We've got to eat somehow!"

Dominic noticed Meghan jogging to the car. She had a hand on the side of her hip, blood all around it.

"Those fuckers!" She yelled, catching Dominic off guard. "Do they need to kill every innocent person they see!"

"It's not the civilians they are aiming for, it's the soldiers." Sami said. "Army patrols force terrorist groups to put more resources into security, so they try their best to remove the threat."

"We can't think about that now." Dominic said. "Meghan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She responded. "It's just a graze. Nothing time won't fix."

"Then we should get back to the house." Dominic said. "It's best we don't stay for the aftermath."

…..

Yumiko was reading through the details of the mission when Meghan, Dominic, and Sami came through the front door. The first thing she noticed part of Meghan's shirt covered in blood. She immediately got up to go help her comrade.

"I'm fine." Meghan said when she saw Yumiko heading for her.

Yumiko paused.  
"You're fine?" She asked.

"Yeah." Meghan responded. "It's just a graze. I'll be up and running tomorrow."

Yumiko looked at the other two, who were covered in dirt.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked.

"Attack on the market." Sami said. "American soldiers were patrolling there, and the White Mask didn't like that one bit.

Sami noticed Taina on the couch, listening to them.

"How's your day of relaxing been going?" He asked.

"Not as interesting as your day has been, clearly." Taina responded.

Meghan looked around the room.

"Where's Ela?" She asked.

"I sent her on the first mission." Yumiko replied.

"What?" Dominic said. "On her own?"

"Sit down and I'll fill you in," Yumiko went back to the table and sat down. Dominic, Meghan followed her, while Sami was hesitant.

"Should I let you guys be?" He asked.

"Umm, yes please." Yumiko replied. Sami walked to the master bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Anyway," Yumiko began. "This folder outlines all the locations we need to target, and what we might get from them. The location I sent Ela to was abandoned about a year ago. It used to one of the headquarters for the white mask, so they may have left some documents behind."

"So she won't meet any resistance there?" Meghan asked.

"She shouldn't, but she brought her weapons just in case." Yumiko said as she began to put the documents back into the folder.

"How were we able to get all this information, by the way?" Dominic Asked.

"Well, an attack in Dublin was stopped by the police." Yumiko began. "The suicide bomber gave the police the location of a high ranking member in the White Mask hiding in Ireland, and that man gave us loads of locations."

"Do they know we're on to them?" Meghan asked.

"They will be soon. We're starting the bulk of the operations tomorrow. Once we hit the first guarded building, we need to make quick progress. The reason I sent Ela to the first building early was so that we wouldn't have to waste time on it later."

"How far away is said building?" Meghan asked.

"About two and a half kilometers west of here, not too far." Replied Yumiko. "She will be back later today. As for the rest of us, we need to get a good night's sleep. The next week is going to be crazy."

…..

"Is everyone in position?" Mike asked.

"Yeup. Waiting for your signal." Jordan said.

"Alright everyone, let's get in and out quickly." Mike said. "We need to access the computer system and download all the files on it. No EMPs this time."

"Got it." Grace said.

"Jordan, breach." Mike said.

"A really big fucking hole, coming right up." Jordan said, grinning.

The exothermic charge began to cut, and panicked voices inside signaled the guards noticed the hole being made on the metal garage door.

"Over there!" Muffled shouting could be heard inside. The breach charge finished its cut and went silent for a second.

_BOOM_

The sound of gunshots devoured the building.

"On the left!" One of the men screamed before being cut down by Eliza. Elias (Blitz) rushed into the hole with his shield up. The men shot frantically at him. He let out a flash witch stunned three terrorists, and Elias dropped each one of them. Grace aimed her DMR at the last man in the garage, and quickly ended him. Everyone filed through the hole, checking each entrance. A wall stood at the back of the garage, and Eliza pointed her launcher at it.

"Stay clear of the blast!" She yelled as she shot at the wall. It quickly disassembled, making a large enough hole to walk through.

On the other side was the server room. Computers lined the walls, with a strip of them in the middle making two walkways.

"Grace! Get on it!" Mike yelled as he shot a terrorist coming through the main entrance.

Grace put her weapon on a sling and threw it behind her back. The main computer was to the side of the center server strip, and she quickly rushed to put a USB drive in.

"This will take about a minute!" She yelled.

Two terrorists tried to make their way through a side entrance into the garage. Jordan shot one in the head before ducking behind cover to avoid the second's suppressive fire. Ash quickly took care of him before another terrorist shot a hole straight through her gun.

"Mother fu..." She silently cursed as she dropped the weapon.

Ash pulled out her pistol and nailed the terrorist in the head.

"Done!" Grace yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone made their way for the exits while Mike provided covering fire. The van was just outside the garage, and everyone loaded up. Mike was the last one in, and he closed the door as more men began shooting at the van.

"Yes!" Jordan yelled once they began driving. "Suck it!"

Grace pulled out her tablet and plugged in the USB drive.

"Let's see what they have on here." She said.

The first two folders were promising. They were labeled 'locations' and 'dates.' The third folder was labeled 'cameras.'

"Let's check the security cams." Grace said with a smirk. The folder had live footage of the ten minutes of each camera. Grace skipped to the end of the garage cam, seeing them bust in and take out the terrorists. Grace smiled at the sight, as it was a well-coordinated assault. She then noticed there was another building's worth of cams. _That's strange._ She thought. _Why would they have cams for a different building?_ She watched the outside camera, and almost instantly caught sight of someone walking towards the building. It was a girl, and she had a large backpack on and wore winter camo. She looked familiar...wait. That's Ela!

Grace watched as she casually strolled into the building, not even checking her corners. _What is she doing? Where is her squad?_ Grace was now looking at the inside camera. It looked like a warehouse, with large openings on all sides of the buildings. Ela was still without a care in the world when Grace noticed a shadow in the darkness. Wherever Ela was, she was about to be ambushed. Grace watched in horror as metal garage doors closed on every wall, and the last signs of Ela were her snapping into focus and reaching for her gun.


	4. Chapter 4: Trap

**Chapter 4:**

**Trap**

Ela walked into one of the garages of the warehouse. It was small compared to most warehouses she had seen, but a large building nonetheless. She noticed the place had spiderwebs in about every corner you could see. Tall shelves were scattered around the building, making it look more like a maze than a headquarters.

_This is going to take awhile._ Ela thought.

One she moved a bit deeper into the building, she noticed the light didn't reach that far in. She had brought a flashlight just in case, and it looked like it was going to be useful. Before Ela could begin searching for anything, she heard large gears clicking all around her. She noticed each garage door was being slammed shut, and she quickly pulled out her Scorpion Evo. Just as the last door closed, she heard a man scream "Now!"

Ela reached down to her leg and pulled up a grzmont mine. She pulled the pin and threw it in the air. Just before the mine went off, Ela quickly shut her eyes and covered her ears.

Ela heard the explosion, as her ears were not fully covered by her hands. She heard muffled screams around her, as she refocused her gun to in front of her. She shot five rounds in the general direction of one of the screams and heard a loud thunk as the body hit the floor. Ela noticed her hearing was coming back to her, but her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness. She quickly grabbed her flashlight which was hanging on her hip, leaving her right hand to hold her gun. She faced her left, pointing her weapon accordingly, and turned on the light. She noticed a man stumbling to her, still blinded by the grzmont mine. The man walked right into her gun, his mouth moved around the barrel. Ela shot one round, sending the terrorist flying backward. Ela felt a slight sense of satisfaction in her luck. Before she was able to check another side, a blunt object slammed into the back of her head, and her vision went dark.

…..

Ela woke up in a small, cramped metal room. She noticed right away the throbbing headache she had. She tried to reach for her head, but couldn't. She felt nothing in her arms. She then noticed her wrists were chained, and she was sitting in a chair. The chain connecting both of her wrists was attached to the roof, and extra chains made sure her legs couldn't move.

"Good." A man said. "You're awake."

Ela looked up to see the man staring at her, while someone else prepared needles on a desk behind him. They both wore black pants, but the man in the back had a white long sleeve shirt on while the man in front of Ela had a tan short-sleeve shirt on.

"You planning on killing me?" Ela asked.

"Maybe." The man responded. "It's not my decision to make."

Ela tried to move her arms again, but couldn't. The man in the back turned around with a knife in hand and began walking towards Ela's right side.

"Why can't I move my arms?" She asked

"They're temporarily paralyzed." The man in the white shirt responded. "We can't have you move for this next part."

The man bent down next to Ela and slowly began rolling up her sleeve. She watched as he looked at the knife for a second, and then tapped it on Ela's exposed arm. Ela hadn't felt anything up to this point, meaning her arms were probably numb as well. The man slowly started to carve into her arm, just above her elbow, and she watched him as blood began to cover the knife.

"Whatcha making there?" She asked.

The man looked stopped cutting and looked up at Ela.

"Logo." He said as he continued cutting.

"Why are you cutting a logo into my arm?" She asked again.

"Let him work." The man with the tan shirt answered. "You'll find out soon enough."

The man continued to cut for what felt like five minutes, and Ela watched him the whole way through. She tried to glimpse at the logo, but her head couldn't reach that far. Eventually, the man stopped cutting, and he went back to the table behind the man with the tan shirt. Ela started to feel the sting left by the cuts. The man in white came back to her with a wet washcloth and started to tap on her cuts.

"That doesn't feel too good." Ela said.

The man with the tan shirt smirked.

"So you're starting to feel again?" He said. "That's good. We'll get started soon."

Ela's arm was starting to feel worse and worse as time went on. The man in the tan shirt went behind Ela's chair and started adjusting something with the chains. As he was doing this, the man in the white shirt went back to the table and pulled out what looked to be a large battery with two wires on each side, almost like Dominic's gadget.

"Stand." The man behind her said.

"What?"

"Stand." He said again.

Ela slowly and reluctantly lifted herself out of the chair. The man pulled the seat out from under her and pulled a chain, lifting Ela's hands above her head. Her wrists were stuck together in the same cuff, which was now hanging from the roof. Chains on the ground still ensured she couldn't kick. The man behind her knocked on the metal wall, and Ela heard an engine turn on.

"Is this a van?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. Get used to it, because we have a long way to go."

The vehicle started rolling, and Ela felt them take a few turns, and then straighten out.

"Where are we heading?" Ela asked again.

"A photo shoot with my boss." The man said.

"Photo shoot?"

"Yes." The man said as he walked in front of Ela. "We need to increase recruitment somehow."

Ela didn't know what to make of that answer, but she didn't ask any more questions.

Ela noticed the man in the white shirt touching the two wires of the battery together, and they sparked.

"For now." The man in the tan shirt continued. "We have work to do. You need to be in…'special' condition when we arrive."

Ela finally realized what was going on. This was a torture session, and she was in for a bumpy ride.

The man in white looked to his partner.

"It's ready." He said.

"Good." The man with the tan shirt responded. "Turn up the voltage to max. Let's hope this doesn't kill her."

Ela watched as the man in white turned the knob on the battery all the way to the right, and then began walking towards Ela with it. Sparks flew out all around the wires, and he gave the battery to the man in tan. He grabbed the rubber coverings at the base of the wires, and slowly brought the edges closer to Ela. She squirmed, trying to get as far away as she could from them. The wires were brought closer and closer as Ela began to panic.

Contact.

Ela felt the flow of electricity flow through her. Pain shot throughout her body, and she shook violently. She let out a scream that, if not enclosed, would've been heard across the entire country.

…..

Meghan was fiddling with one of her black eye cams in her hand. She was sitting against the wall, Yumiko and Taina were in their sleeping bags next to her. She felt a vibration in her pocket and realized her phone was ringing. She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello? Meghan?" The voice said.

"Who is this?" Meghan asked.

"This is Grace. Are you with Ela?" The question caught Meghan off guard.

"Umm, no? Why do you need to know?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah? She's on a mission right now. We sent her to an abandoned building not far from here."

"Meghan, it wasn't abandoned, it was a trap."

"What?" Meghan said as she shot up. Yumiko and Taina noticed the sudden change in tone from Meghan and looked up to see what was wrong.

"I got access to the cameras." Grace said. "It looks like they loaded her into a black van which is currently heading east."

"We're west of her." Meghan said, dropping the phone.

She ran out the front door, and almost immediately saw a black van speeding down a road in front of the house. The van was traveling quickly, and Meghan knew she wouldn't be able to outrun it. She realized she still had her black eye camera with her and knew she had to do something with it. She quickly lined up her shot. The van was a good distance away, and hitting a moving target would make it even harder. She winded up her throw and launched the black eye into the air. She tracked it as it soared, watching it head for the van. The camera started falling, and it looked like it was going to make it. It soon slammed into the side of the van, and Meghan watched as it's blue light turned on. Yumiko and Taina rushed out behind her and saw the van driving away.

"What was that all about?" Yumiko asked.

"That van has Ela in it." Meghan replied.

"What?" Taina asked, shocked. "Wait wait wait, back up a moment."

"It was a trap. They knew she was coming."

"How?" Yumiko asked.

Meghan paused, thinking about the question.

"Yeah…" Meghan said. "How did they?"

Meghan felt something tick inside her head.

"Son of a bitch..." She said.

Meghan turned around and stormed back into the house. She saw Sami coming out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"What's happening?" He asked, drowsy.

Meghan grabbed her desert eagle which was sitting on the kitchen table and pointed it straight at Sami.

"WOAH!" Sami yelled, realizing what Meghan was doing.

"Did you tell them where Ela was headed!" Meghan yelled.

Sami fell to the floor, putting his hands in front of his face.

"I swear I don't know anything!"

"I wasn't asking for information, I was asking if you told them!" Meghan yelled, louder.

Taina and Yumiko ran inside behind Meghan, and Dominic finally came out of the guest bedroom amongst all the shouting.

"I promise I didn't!" Sami Whimpered.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure I believe you!"

"Wo Wo Wo, What's happening?" Dominic asked?

"One more chance!" Meghan yelled. "Did you tell them!"

"Please don't kill me!" Sami pleaded.

"3!" She started counting.

"What's going on!" Dominic yelled.

"2!"

"Meghan!"

"1!"

"MEGAN!"

"WHAT?"

Meghan turned around, eyes blazing with fury. Taina was staring at her, fearful, and Yumiko was looking at Meghan like she was a monster. They all looked at each other for a second, until Taina spoke up.

"He didn't do it." She said. "I can see it in him. He's innocent."

Meghan turned back to Sami, who was curled up on the floor. Tears covered his face, and he was still whimpering. Meghan looked at her pistol, and then to her hand.

_Is this who I am?_ She thought.

She dropped her weapon and crouched down next to Sami. She struggled to find the right words.

"I..I'm sorry…" She said. "I didn't mean to come off like that."

Sami looked up with fear in his eyes.

"I don't think you did it. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" She asked.

Sami looked at the gun on the ground, then back up to Meghan. He nodded his head slowly but stayed on the ground.

"Alright." Meghan said. "We need to get our friend back. Can you help us?"

"...Yes…" Sami said, between tears. "Just give me a second."

Sami sat upright, rubbing the tears off his face. Meghan stood up and looked back at everyone.

"Is someone going to explain what the hell happened?" Dominic asked.

"I'll tell you later," Meghan responded. "For now, get your gear on. We're going for a ride."


	5. Chapter 5: Jump

**Chapter 5:**

**Jump**

"I think that's the market." Meghan said. Her eyes were locked on to the screen of her phone. Her black eye camera caught the aftermath of the battle. Shops were destroyed, blood stained the walls, and bodies littered the floor. American troops had arrived in large numbers to protect a cleanup crew loading corpses into cars.

"We aren't too far." Sami said. "About three minutes out thanks to my speeding."

"It looks like the van just passed it." Meghan said. She looked around with her camera, still stuck to the side of the van."

All four operators were packed into Sami's car. Yumiko was in the passenger seat, while Taina and Dominic sat beside Meghan, who was in the center. Sami was driving down the road at high speeds, making the potholes even worse. Everyone had their primary weapons on their lap, and their gear made the already cramped space even harder to deal with.

"Remind me one more time," Dominic said. "Ela is in that van, correct?"

"Correct." Meghan said. "And we're gonna get her back."

"Got it." Dominic responded. "Does six know we've been sidetracked?"

Meghan realized she hadn't told six anything. He still thought they were getting ready for their upcoming missions, waiting for the right time to strike.

"I should call him." She said. "He should probably send another team out here to carry out our assignments."

Meghan closed her camera app and opened her contacts. She scrolled through her lists, looking for Six. Taina watched as she did so. She had been almost completely silent since they began driving, lost in her thoughts. Meghan hit the call button when she found Six's contact, and she put the phone up to her ear. After about three rings, Six answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Six, we've got a problem."

"Meghan? What is it?"

"We sent Ela to the abandoned warehouse you detailed in our folder on her own."

"Right?"

"It wasn't abandoned. In fact, Grace said it was a trap."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Wait, what? Back up a minute."

Meghan collected her thoughts and began to explain.

"We sent Ela to the abandoned warehouse on her own, and it was a Trap."

"How'd they know we were coming?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Ela now?"

"She's in their hands. We're chasing down the vehicle she's being held in right now. We need you to send a new squad out here to carry out our missions. We don't know how long we'll be."

There was a silence on the other end, and Meghan heard Six let out a heavy breath.

"Okay. Meghan, do everything you can to get Ela back. I don't know the details, but I trust you to improvise. As for the new squad, I'm not sure I can do that."

"Why?" Meghan asked.

"If they knew you were coming to the warehouse, they probably know your other targets too. I can't risk losing more operators."

"So we're just giving up?"

"We'll be back, Meghan. For now, we need to figure out what the hell to do. I can send three operators to help you in extracting Ela. They'll be there in about ten hours, so do what you can until then."

"Only three?"

"I've only got six operators left at base. Everyone else is deployed."

"What? Everyone?"

"The UN has thrown too many objectives at me. I'm struggling to keep up."

"Can't they get other special forces to take some of them?"

"Look, it's not important. For now, you focus on rescuing Ela. Make sure you turn on your GPS, so I can send the three operators to your exact location."

Got it. Thank you, Six."

"Your welcome. Good luck."

Six hung up, and Meghan heard the beeping noise as she pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Everyone, turn on your GPS." Meghan said.

"Why?" Yumiko asked.

"Six is sending three operators to give us some help. They need to be able to find us."

Everyone pulled out their phones and started scrolling through their settings. Meghan went back to her camera app to check on her black eye. Immediately she noticed something was different. The van was stopped adjacent to a large, open train station, and what looked to be a freight train stood on the opposite side of the station.

"Guys," Meghan said. "They're changing vehicles."

Taina looked at Meghan's phone and saw two men get out of the Van. They both walked to the back of the vehicle, and Meghan turned the camera as far as she could to see them. She saw the back doors open, and the men walked in. The van shook slightly, and Dominic, Meghan, and Taina watched eagerly to see what would happen. Soon the two men came back out. They were heading straight for the train. Behind them came…

"Oh god..." Meghan whispered.

Someone in white camo, with black skin-tight pants and combat boots, followed out. Ela had a bag over her head, and she was flanked by two more men, one wearing white, carrying a bag, and one wearing tan. She was barely carrying herself. The man with the tan shirt had his hand around her neck, pushing her forward. Her wrists were chained together, and her head was down. She could barely walk in a straight line, only being able to with the aggressive help of the man holding onto her neck. They all walked slowly towards the freight train, making their way to the center car of the station. It looked more like a trailer on top of a platform rather than something you would see on a freight train. It was in the center of two other cars carrying large tanks of oil, so there was no doubt about what kind of train it was.

"They're getting onto the train." Meghan said, looking to Yumiko and Sami. "It's a freight train, but their boarding a passenger car."

"Are they at a station?" Sami asked.

"Yeah." Meghan responded.

"I know where they are."

Sami increased the speed and continued down the road.

"Do freight trains even have passenger cars?" Yumiko asked.

"They do here." Sami responded. "I always thought the White Masks struck a deal with the train companies to give them personal cars. It's probably the reason train tracks aren't bombed."

"It might just be a normal passenger car." Yumiko said. "It could be a hybrid train."

"Definitely not." Sami responded. "There are only a couple cars like that per freight train. Besides, there's no place to buy tickets."

Meghan looked back to her phone and saw the two men push Ela into the car. They both walked in after her, and almost the instant Meghan saw the last glimpses of the men, the train started to inch forward.

"Guys!" She said, starting to panic. "They're on the move."

"What?" Sami asked, shocked. "Are you kidding? We're so close!"

Meghan looked out the windshield and saw the front of the train from a distance. She looked ahead at the tracks and saw they were parallel to the road for a small section until they made a shallow turn away from the street. Meghan noticed the train beginning to pick up speed. She looked up to the ceiling of a car and noticed a sunroof.

"I have an idea." She said. "Sami, when we get close, I need you to turn and follow the train."

"What?" He asked. "Are you kidding? This is an SUV, not an off-road vehicle!"

"Just do it!" Meghan retorted.

The train was now entering the turn, and Meghan watched as the large tanks of oil followed behind the lead car. Eventually, Meghan noticed the passenger car, and two men stood on the outside of it, hanging on to a bar with one hand.

"3." Sami began.

"2." Meghan tensed up in preparation for the rough transition.

"1!" Sami turned the car onto the terrain, and the car started to vibrate aggressively. There was only a light amount of sand covering the uneven terrain, so the car bounced with the hills. Sami ran right up against the train, trying his best to keep the car steady.

"Go at the same speed as the train!" Meghan yelled as she reached up to open the sunroof. It was a stiff fit, so it took about three pushes for her to get it open.

"You three are coming after me." She said.

"What!" Dominic replied. "Absolutely not. You're insane."

"Just do it!" Meghan replied back. She stood up from her seat and began to climb out of the sunroof.

"You've got limited time to do this!" Sami yelled over the noise of the train. "The train will speed up when the back exits the turn, and I won't be able to keep up!"

Meghan felt the wind slam against her face as she carefully lifted her whole body out of the car. Her gear bounced on her body, making it hard to hold herself still. She slowly began to stand up as the car shook beneath her. Her legs rattled furiously as she tried to keep her body steady, and she almost fell when they hit a large pothole. She looked at the train, where a ladder was in the center of the large oil tank. She crouched to prepare for the jump and made a silent prayer.

She leaped forward with everything she had and soared through the air. What was only milliseconds felt like minutes. Meghan adjusted her arms after the jump to reach the ladder, and she barely clung on once she made contact with it. Her legs slammed against the ladder, sending a sharp pain through her kneecap. Meghan ignored it and looked back to see who was next. Taina was beginning to climb out of the sunroof, checking her grip to make sure she wouldn't fall. Meghan climbed up the ladder to give Taina room to work with. She noticed Taina was already stood up, and preparing for the jump. Taina looked at Meghan, then back at the ladder.

"Jump!" Meghan yelled.

Taina hesitated for a second then jumped. Just as she did, the car fell into another pothole, giving Taina little force on her jump. Meghan noticed Tainas arms flailing in the air, not ready to catch the ladder. Meghan reached down and grabbed Taina's arm just before she made contact with the ladder. Taina slammed against the iron bars and winced at the pain. Once she recovered, she grabbed onto the ladder with both hands and climbed up to join Meghan.

"Thanks." She let out. Meghan didn't hear it, as she was looking back to see who was next. Dominic was climbing out of the top, his eyes soaked in fear. He began to stand up on the roof so slowly, a snail would be faster.

Before Dominic could do anything else, the car fell into a ditch, sending Dominic flying off. Meghan watched in horror as the car began to flip just behind Dominic as he skidded and rolled across the ground. A wave of sand washed over the car as it rolled along the ground, just stopping behind Dominic. The car was completely destroyed, and Meghan and Taina were on their own.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I just want to say that after chapter six, I will be spending some time to redo the first three chapters. I don't feel like they are of good quality, and I think they leave a bad first impression. Anyway, have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

**Chapter 6:  
Rescue**

"Now we can get to the fun part." The man with the tan shirt said. "Now it might be messy, but it will probably be the least painful thing you have to endure."

Ela was in the center of the train car. Her hands were once again tied together, hanging in the air above her. Her head was down, and she let her bodyweight hang from the chains. Shelves lined the walls, many of which had tools that were probably going to be used on her.

"Why are you doing this…" She whimpered. "Why won't you let me die..."

"Oh, sweetheart…" The man said. He walked over to Ela and pulled her head up so her eyes met his. "You're our new promotion tool. We need you."

With his right hand holding her head up, he took his left hand and punched Ela across the face with as much force as he could muster. Her head shot left, and she let out a grunt. Before he gave Ela time to recover, he pulled her face back to meet his and punched her again, with the same force. He repeated the process over and over again, switching sides of her face and throwing in some gut punches throughout. Ela was bleeding from the mouth and nose, and her left eye was swelling. The man's eyes were filled with rage, with some joy mixed in. The man in the white shirt watched during the beginning, but soon turned away and covered his ears. The man continued to beat Ela, adding in a throat punch, which made Ela cough up blood.

He ended it with a punch square in the face, which nearly knocked her out. Ela's face was covered in red, her eyes barely open. She felt water being splashed onto her face, and her wounds started to sting because of the salt.

"Bruises should start to form soon." The man with the tan shirt said. He looked over to his accomplice, who was lifting his hands off his ears and turning around.

"We'll break bones later." He continued. "For now, where are the sharp tools? I want to get to the more... painful parts."

…..

Meghan started back, still unmoved. She watched as Dominic lied on the ground, the upside down car just behind him. She new Dominic was alive, given he was grabbing his left arm with his right and squirming on the ground. The train began to pick up speed, moving farther and farther away from their friends. She still held onto the iron ladder, Taina next to her. Meghan still looked on, unmoved, until Taina tapped on her shoulder. She looked back.

"Ela." Taina said.

She began to climb up the ladder to the top of the oil tank, and Meghan followed suit. Once atop the tank, Taina stool up, and walked to the other end of the platform. She made a small jump and landed on the tank in front of the one Meghan was on. Taina continued to walk to the other side of that tank, and jump to the next. Meghan began to do the same, and they both made their way towards the front of the train.

The jumped about ten cars, not saying a word the entire way. They saw one train that didn't have an oil tank on top of it about five cars out.

"That's where we're headed." Meghan said.

Taina nodded and kept going. They jumped the last few cars with ease until they made it to the tank just behind the passenger car. It didn't actually look like a passenger car. It looked like a trailer had been attached to the flatbed of the train car. The trailer didn't even take up the entire floor. There were catwalks on the back and sides of the car. A ladder on the tank of oil led down to said catwalk, which would put them just behind the trailer. They both climbed down it and looked around to the front of the trailer. Meghan could see the shadow of a guard standing at the front of the car.

"There's likely two guards." Meghan whispered.

"We need to do this quietly." Taina replied back. "We don't want the people inside to get suspicious."

"Okay, on 30 we throw them off the train." Meghan said.

"What?"

"1, 2, 3, 4," Meghan started counting. She pushed Taina to the left side of the catwalk while going to the right side.

_7, 8, 9_

Taina started counting in her head. She began to walk down the side of the trailer, her footsteps unhearable. She was almost to the corner when a shadow on the other side moved a little, which made Taina's heart jump. He came around the corner, head down. His weapon was also down, so he definitely didn't hear Taina. Maybe he was going for a small walk? It didn't take long for him to realize someone was in front of him, and his eyes widened as Taina reached for her pistol, Luison.

They were nearly arms reach apart, and the man acted with inhuman reaction time. He lurched his weapon forward, which hit Taina strait in the gut. She dropped her pistol upon impact and stumbled backward. Immediately following it up, he dropped his gun and wrapped her in a bear hug, and began to turn away from the trailer.

_He's trying to throw me off! _Taina realized.

She lifted up with her legs, putting all her weight on the man. He was caught unprepared and tripped over the new weight. Both Taina and the man fell to the floor with a loud thud, and the guard rolled over her. His legs were dangling over the train, and Taina pushed above her head, which was lying on the floor. She felt her hands connect with the man, who slid off the edge of the car. He let out a scream before making contact with the ground, which quickly silenced him. Meghan was looking at her from the front of the train car. She saw Taina on the floor, just beginning to get up.

"Whatever happened to silent step?" Meghan asked.

"He didn't hear me." Taina grumbled. "I think he was going for a walk."

"Around a single train car?"

"Don't ask me! I'm not a mind reader."

Meghan let out a small laugh.

"Well, whoever was inside definitely heard that. They'll be prepared when we walk in."

Taina grabbed her pistol as she stood up, and walked over to Meghan.

"Did you take care of the other guard?" She asked.

"Yeah. He tried to go help the one attacking you, but I pushed him off while he was distracted."

"Great."

Taina noticed the guards gun still on the ground. She picked it up and observed it.

"That's why he didn't just shoot me." She said. "His safety was on."

"Lucky." Meghan replied.

"What's our plan?"

"Their likely going to have weapons drawn at the entrance, so we need to do this the hard way. Take the other side of the door."

Meghan flanked the right side of the door, while Taina took the left. Meghan had her ear pressed up against the trailer, and her eyes were closed. Taina did the same, listening for any movement inside. After a few seconds, she looked at Meghan, who was waiting to make eye contact. She pointed down to the wall right next to her. Someone was in that corner, whether it be Ela or one of the guards. The door handle was closer to Meghan, which meant it would swing to the right of them.

"I'll open the door, and you shoot whoever is in this corner." Meghan said.

"Unless it's Ela?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Besides, I heard a bang on this side of the wall, which means someone recently got really close to it."

"Got it. On three. Ready?"

"Ready." Meghan replied.

"1."

"2."

"3!"  
Meghan turned the handle and shot open the door. Taina pre-aimed at the corner, ready to shoot on sight. A man was crouched down, with a pistol pointed at the door. He wore a white shirt and had gloves on. His eyes were filled with fear, as Taina fired her weapon. The bullet landed in the center of the man's face, sending his head flying back into the wall. Blood sprayed behind him, and he slowly slid down the corner. Taina heard a gunshot come from within the trailer, followed by a bullet whizzing out the door. Meghan seemed to abandon the entrance, walking to the back of the Trailer. The man inside fired again, just as Taina was about to peek in. Another shot came, followed by another, and another. Taina could do nothing but wait for him to run out of ammo, but she didn't know how much he had. Suddenly, she heard several shots from Meghan's desert eagle on the side of the trailer. She heard a thud inside, and the gunshots stopped. Meghan came racing back, her deagle in hand.

"Did I get him?" She asked.

"I don't know." Taina replied. "I didn't check."  
Meghan reached for her leg and pulled out a black eye camera. She tossed it into the trailer, and pulled out her phone. She looked for a few seconds, and her eyes widened.

"I got him." She said.

Taina walked in and saw a man in a tan shirt on the ground, blood spilling out of his head. Bullet holes lined the side of the trailer, where Meghan shot through. Just in front of the man on the ground was Ela, tied upright like a dead pig. Shelves lined the walls of the trailer. Some were full of knives, while others had unusual tools in them. Meghan came in just behind her and went straight for Ela. She was badly beaten, with cuts and bruises covering her face. Blood slid down her arms, coming from the chains. They were cutting into her wrists, but Ela didn't seem to think anything of it. In fact, she wasn't even reactant. Her head was down, and she was limp. She still had her gear on; a white camo jacket, with black pants and combat boots. Oddly enough, she still had her cap on, with her goggles resting on top. Meghan immediately put her ear up to Ela's face and listened. She heard quiet, shallow breaths, and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"She's alive." Meghan said. "We need to get her down."

Taina wasn't even looking at Ela. She was more focused on the shelves, and what tools were on them.

"What did they do to her?" Taina said to herself. There were knives, large batteries, bats, syringes, hot plates, and even some medieval torture devices. Taina scanned through all of them and looked back at Ela.

"Some of these methods are fucked up." Taina said.

Meghan knew that meant a lot coming from Taina.

"They've got stuff that's meant to make you blind, deaf, and mute." She continued. "This was planned ahead of time. There's no way they just set this up in one day."

Taina walked up to the man behind Ela. The pool of blood had expanded in size since they had walked in, and his eyes were wide open.

"I think he was using Ela as a human shield." Taina said.

"Likely." Meghan replied. "Good thing I didn't hit Ela."

Taina saw something in the man's back pocket, and she reached for it. She pulled out a set of keys, which were dangling from a ring.

"These look like they could come in handy." Taina said.

Meghan looked at them, and back at Ela.

"Those might unlock the chains." She said.

Taina handed the keys to Meghan, who began trying them on the chains holding Ela to the floor. After about three tries of different keys, the chains unlocked.

"Perfect!" Meghan exclaimed.

She used the same key on the chains tied to the roof, and they too, unlocked. Meghan was unprepared for Ela to go limp, and she nearly collapsed when Ela fell on her. She lifted Ela up, preparing to carry her on her shoulders when she felt Ela's finger move on her neck.

"Meghan?"

The voice was so faint, Meghan almost thought it was in her head.

"Ela? Are you awake?"

"I always was."

Again, the voice was barely hearable.

"Can you walk?" Meghan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Try."

Meghan threw Ela's arm over her shoulder and stood Ela on her feet. She supported her from the side, as Ela was barely keeping herself upright. The two began to make their way for the door, slowly

"Wait." Taina said. "Shouldn't we stay on the train? Won't it lead us to their headquarters?"

"No." Meghan replied. "We don't know what stop their getting off on, and we also don't know if there's another drive after the stop."

Taina seemed to agree and walked behind the two. After slowly waddling out the door, Meghan realized a problem.

"How do we get off the train?" She asked.

The question seemed so obvious, but neither Meghan nor Taina had thought of it. The three stood in silence until Taina looked towards the oil tank in front of the trailer.

"Give me five minutes." She said as she began to climb up the tank.

She disappeared over the top and headed further and further to the front of the train. Meghan slowly helped Ela sit down, and she did the same. The two waited for a few minutes, not saying a word. Soon, Meghan felt a jerk as the train began to slow. Meghan looked over to see the rocks passing slower and slower, all the way until the train was completely stopped.

"Time to get off." She told to Ela, who didn't respond.

She helped Ela back on her feet, and the two stepped off a small staircase which led to the ground. They took a few steps away from the track, and Meghan helped Ela down again. The train began to move once more, gradually picking up speed. Many cars passed by until the last locomotive at the back passed. The sounds of the train became more distant as time went on, until all was quiet. Meghan noticed Taina walking up next to them, almost completely silently.

"How is she?" Taina asked.

"Not sure." Meghan replied. "We'll find out soon. By the way, did you pull the brake at the front?"

"Nope." Taina replied. "I threatened the conductor, and he did it."

"Fair enough."

"By the way, should we meet up with the others? They're probably not doing too well right now."

Meghan looked at Ela, who was falling asleep.

"You go." She said. "Make sure everyone's alright. Help should be arriving soon, so we'll just wait here for that."

"Sounds good." Taina responded. "Good job."

"You too." Meghan responded.

She felt wrong saying 'good job.' They failed their overall mission and only succeeded on something that shouldn't have even happened. On the other hand, however, the White Mask clearly planned to use Ela. Maybe they wanted information? Or maybe they wanted to trap more operators as they attempted to rescue her from a more secure building? Whatever it was, they were stopped. The White Mask was going to have to try a little harder than that to beat team Rainbow.

**Quick update: I will be spending some time to redo the first three chapters now, as I don't think they meet the standards I want them to. I recommend rereading the story after I do, because I will be changing some interactions and plot point, so it might be important later in the story. Anyway, chapter 7 might take quite a while to be released. Thanks for the patience!**


End file.
